Just For Now
by BethylLove
Summary: There's a big celebration taking place in the prison and Daryl likes risk too much. Third part of the 'Just' series. (other parts should be read) Rated M/NC-17 for sexual content


**Thanks for all the reviews and follows :) I am really glad you all enjoy these little stories. **

**So here is the next part of this row, hope you all like it as well :)**

Two weeks had passed and things in the prison had taken a very interesting turn.

Rick was back in a better way. Actually that was good but in Beth's case it wasn't.

Rick being better meant her father having more time looking after her again. She had hoped he would finally see that she was not in need of his overprotective way of caring.

Daryl has been keeping his distance from Beth, he still wasn't comfortable with Michonne knowing what was going on between them.

He had seen her talking to Beth a couple of times and each time he had wondered what they talked about.

One day ago Carol had cooked something from the deer he had shot during a run with Glenn and Maggie. Hershel hasn't been there to eat yet so there'd been a free place next to Beth and not noticed by her first, he had taken it.

Michonne who had been sitting a table further couldn't hide a smirk.

Since the women had started to decorate everything with stuff they had found or were brought in from runs the tables were all laid with table cloths. Those cloths were pretty long and so he quickly moved his hand under the table and put it on Beth's thigh.

She had blushed immediately and had tensed up. She hadn't expected that at all.

Daryl enjoyed that risk and had moved his hand closer to her centre. Therefore, Beth tried to push his hand away without it being noticed by anyone.

When Hershel appeared then and sat at the table opposite of Beth, her face turned into a deeper shade of red. But Daryl didn't even think of stopping.

Her daddy had asked her if she was feeling alright.

The hand that wasn't in use under the table Daryl used for eating.

He rubbed his thumb over her middle over her pants. It had been so much fun to tease her.

In the end, he had had his fun, Beth had experienced a new color of her face and Hershel was wondering what was wrong with her.

When Beth had left the table, her face still flushed red, Daryl had even dared a glance at her ass.

Yes, he was definitely missing her terribly but there hadn't been another chance yet.

Rick, Maggie, Michonne and Carl were out for a run. Daryl was just in bed to catch up on some sleep as he took over the last night watch. He was tired but somehow he couldn't sleep.

Every time he closed his eyes Beth popped up in his mind. He even thought he smelled her.

Beth was outside washing clothes with Carol.

'What was wrong with you yesterday?' Carol asked.

'I had a headache.' Beth answered fast before she could say anything stupid. She knew Carol felt more for Daryl than friendship.

'I hope it's better now.'

'It is, thank you, Carol.'

'Daryl ate with us yesterday. He usually keeps to eat alone somewhere. And he even sat at your table. I was really wondering about that. I wanted to ask him but when I was done with the dishes he was disappeared.' Carol shrugged her shoulders and continued to wash the dirty laundry.

'Yes, he's weird sometimes.' Beth replied.

'Indeed. I am wondering about his change of mind, though.'

'I think, if there had been a reason he wouldn't tell anyone. He's the most closed up person I have ever seen. Even Michonne is more open than Daryl.' Beth had to talk like this or she would make herself look queer.

'You're right about that. I guess someone just needs to open his heart.' Carol smiled to herself.

'Sure.' Beth replied and kept washing.

After a while Daryl appeared behind them.

'Uhm, Beth. Hershel's lookin' for ya.' he muttered and shrugged his shoulders.

'Something wrong?' Beth asked concerned.

'He asked me ta get ya as soon as possible.'

'Oh, alright.' She got up and went to walk into the prison.

'You can stay here and keep me company.' Carol offered but Daryl shook his head. 'I ain't had any sleep yet.'

'Okay.' Carol said and continued washing.

Daryl went after Beth, catching her in the hallway and pulling her in a corner. He pressed her against a wall and shut her mouth with his hand as she wanted to scream from the shock of being caught.

'Ya pa ain't had said a thing ta me, girl.' he grinned. 'Just thought ya might be up for some makin' out.'

Smiling Beth shook her head. 'You are totally mad.'

Their lips met in a needy kiss, his hands on her hips, her arms slung around his neck.

Beth pulled away from him. 'What if we get caught?'

'Ain't gonna happen. I'd hear anyone in time.'

Daryl went back to kiss her, his tongue stroking against her lips asking for entrance. She provided it and so their tongues were fighting a battle of need and passion.

Daryl grasped her hair with one hand, pulling her closer to himself.

It was risky but the risk made it even better.

They continued to french kiss until they both had to catch their breath.

'Carol thinks she's the one to open you up.' Beth panted.

'Nope.' Daryl replied.

'I was wondering if you both maybe had something in the past.'

'Never had and never will. We're just friends.' He sighed. The topic about Carol's feelings for him annoyed him big time. She was older than him and not his type at all. Also, she was way too annoying.

'Sorry.' Beth pressed another kiss on his lips that deepened fast.

Suddenly, Daryl sprang away, hiding in another corner and signaling her to just stay there and not to move.

Obviously the group was back from their run as Carl and Michonne crossed the hallway.

'Hi, Beth.' Carl said, wondering what she did here in a dark corner.

Michonne grinned when she viewed Beth. She glanced at the hidden corner Daryl was hiding in. She couldn't see him but she knew that he must be there.

'Hi.' Beth muttered, inconspicuously trying to get her hair back in order as she knew her sister would cross the way soon, too.

Michonne and Carl went to the cells when Maggie came around the corner.

'What are you doing here?' she asked her younger sister.

'Maggie, well. Uhm, you know, it's dark here. And I … I am tired of the light. I think I might have caught myself a … migraine. Yes, a migraine.' Beth answered and nervously looked around the room.

'Okay, calm down. You act like you just had been caught having sex or something.' Maggie raised an eyebrow.

Beth blushed and still couldn't bring herself to look at her sister.

'Maybe you should see daddy.' Maggie suggested before she went to walk further.

Just when Daryl wanted to come out of his hiding Rick came along. He stood still, halfway still in the shadows.

'Are you alright, Beth?' Rick asked viewing her standing against the wall with a flushed face.

Beth nodded in response and so Rick went after Maggie, Carl and Michonne.

'That was a close one.' Daryl breathed into her ear. She shrieked not expecting him to be so soundless and fast back with her.

'Shush.' he said, shutting her up with another kiss. 'Told ya I'd hear anyone. Now go tell ya daddy 'bout yer bad migraine.'

'I don't even have one.' Beth sighed.

'Ya told ya sis yer havin' one.'

'Fine.' she rolled her eyes. 'You could ask Rick if we could go on a run. Daddy can't complain about it when I keep him distracted.'

'Girl, ya don't think Rick is goin' ta let you go on a run with a headache. He ain't gonna let ya go without askin' yer pa anyway.'

'True. Too bad.' Beth gave him a pout.

Daryl pecked her pouting lips and smirked. 'We'll find a way. Now go.' He pushed her softly.

Beth kissed his cheek and then went to tell Hershel about the headache she didn't even suffer.

Daryl needed some sleep but when he was laying on the couch in the office above the cells on the ground floor, Beth popped up in his mind again.

Sighing he took the bottle of oil he had found and started working on himself.

He was longing for the real thing but as long as there was no chance to get outta here, he had to live with his hand.

It annoyed him, though, he knew it was better this way. Hershel would be mad and Maggie would have his balls, that was for sure.

He didn't even understand why they were so overprotective about her. Yes, she was young, still, old enough to make her own decisions. She was their little girl still and nothing seemed to change that.

But Daryl knew she was no little girl at all. She had the perfect body of a woman, she had a slender frame, long legs and those small but full breasts. Not to even mention her butt. Her taste was the sweetest he ever tasted.

He then shot his cum on the dirty laundry he had next to the couch.

Sleep caught up on Daryl now and with Beth still in his mind he fell asleep.

'I am alright, daddy. I don't need to sleep.' Beth sighed.

'The best cure for migraine is sleep.' Hershel said.

'It's already better.'

'Beth, you stood in the hallway because your head hurt so bad!'

'Yes, and that helped it a lot. I swear, it's better by now, really.'

'Hershel, do you have a moment?' Glenn entered the cell.

'Of course, what is it? Beth, go and get some sleep.'

'No, she doesn't have to go. It's alright.'

Beth stayed in the cell so, listening to Glenn. Somehow she wondered if Michonne had spilled something and Glenn was fine with her staying because he knew Hershel would want to talk to her about that anyway.

'Hershel, I love Maggie. I really do. And I want her to be mine for the rest of our lives. So, I am asking you for her hand.' Glenn explained, keeping a smile upon his lips throughout his little speech.

'Glenn, this is … I don't know what to say! Of course I give you my blessing.'

Beth hadn't expected this. Not at all. But it was wonderful. She could already imagine her sister's reaction to Glenn proposing to her. Secretly, she imagined Glenn being Daryl and asking her daddy for her own hand. Sadly, she knew that would never happen.

Beth jumped up and hugged Glenn tight. 'Amazing news, Glenn. I'm so happy for you both.'

'Thanks. Well, Beth, I could need you. If Maggie says yes, you, Carol and Michonne might arrange a small celebration. As much as it's possible.'

'If?! Maggie will say yes. She loves you!' Beth smiled. 'And of course, I'll do that. It will be lovely.'

'Well then. Thanks to you both. I go and ask Daryl if he might go out and shoot another deer for then.'

Beth blushed when it was about a deer Daryl shot again. She remembered the last day and what Daryl did unseen under the table right in front of her daddy.

'D-Daryl is sleeping. He had the night watch.' She tried to hide her face but that was impossible.

'Anyway, I'll ask him later so. See you.'

A few minutes later Beth heard Maggie erupting of joy.

Smiling Beth went to her own cell and pulled the privacy curtain closed.

She was happy for her sister but also she envied her.

Maggie could live her relationship openly with Glenn. They didn't have to hide. Everybody knew they were in love and having sex and all that.

Beth wished that for herself and Daryl, too. But she knew it was stupid to hope for that. Nobody would understand them. They would think Daryl would use her for sex as she was half his age and a lot of men fancied young women. They would think Beth was so naive to believe it was real love.

This knowledge made her sad. She shed some tears into her pillow before she started to write everything down into her diary.

The next two weeks Beth spent planning the little ceremony with Carol and Michonne.

They left her most of the decisions because she was Maggie's sister.

All was arranged and they even had a white dress organized. Maggie had chosen it when she was on a run with Michonne and Daryl.

It wouldn't be a big thing but it would be something joyful in this world at least.

Rick and Glenn had organized some suits and dresses for everyone when they found a big bunch of food as well.

Everybody looked forward to have a little piece of normality coming.

With all the stuff they had found, Carol had even managed to make something like a cake. Everything was prepared and the day was coming closer.

That morning the sun was shining bright and everybody wanted to shower so there was a small queue.

Beth was last in it, she had spent too long writing in her diary this morning.

It was bad to be the last here as she was chosen to help Maggie get ready.

Beth viewed Daryl passing the row. He was the only one not waiting in the queue. He also was the only one who didn't choose to wear a suit.

_Too bad_, Beth thought. He would surely look amazing in one. Although he didn't seem to be someone to wear suits.

Their eyes met when he walked past and a small smile formed on her lips.

Suddenly, someone ripped her arm and she nearly fell from the force behind the pull.

It was Maggie pulling her past the queue so she would be done quickly. When Michonne left the shower, Maggie pushed Beth in.

'Can't have you be late. Ten minutes, then we meet up in my cell.' Maggie instructed Beth. She nodded and undressed as soon as her sister was out of the room.

A couple of minutes later, Beth stood in Maggie's cell, her hair still wet.

'I have no idea what to do with my hair.' Maggie announced.

'You wanted to keep it natural, so we just brush your hair and I'll weave a flower in and there you go.' Beth suggested.

'Great idea. We'll use this flower.' Maggie pulled out a flower of the vase standing on the small table in the cell. The flower had a nice shade of blue and complemented her hair color. Beth brushed her sister's hair and then weaved in the flower.

She then helped her into her gown. She looked so beautiful.

Some tears formed in Beth's eyes. The realization she would never experience her own wedding caught up on her mind.

'What's wrong, Beth?' Maggie asked concerned and gave her little sister a hug.

'I just always dreamed of getting married and it won't ever happen.'

'You can't know that. The right one will come along. Turn or not, your man will appear one day, I swear.'

_If you only knew that man is already here_, Beth said to herself. 'I have to get dressed now.' Beth muttered and left Maggie.

Daryl just stepped out of that office of his when Beth pulled away the privacy curtain of her cell. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was dressed in a decent blue dress, it was tight until her waist, then it loosely fell down to her knees. Her hair she wore out so her blonde curls were falling over her shoulders and framing her face.

Daryl gasped. He had to work to keep control over himself so he didn't go straight to her and kiss her, or even more. She looked so stunning.

Beth walked away from him, giving him a smile before she then went down the stairs to join the others waiting for the ceremony to begin.

The group had collected all the chairs in the whole prison and had them put outside with an aisle in the middle for Maggie to walk down.

Carol, Beth and Maggie had worked on an arbor, it consisted of wood they had found and put flowers all over it. Just a long carpet and some music was missing.

Still it all looked so beautiful.

Hershel was nervous; he would walk his eldest daughter down the aisle to Glenn. He didn't think he would ever get to do that. Not since the turn.

Everybody had taken their place, Beth in the first row.

She looked out for Daryl and found him sitting all alone on a single chair behind everyone else.

Glenn stood in front of the arbor, not able to keep the smile from his face.

Then there they came, Maggie and her daddy. Maggie looked so beautiful and Hershel so proud.

Maggie and Glenn kissed under the arch. They were married now. If last names still mattered she even accepted his name.

Beth had shed a tear but this time not 'cause of sadness but because she loved to see her sister happy.

The group got up, ready to go inside to have some of the deer Daryl had caught.

He remained sitting on his chair, playing around with his crossbow.

Beth waited until all were gone inside. She found herself sitting on Daryl's lap then as he pulled her on it when she went to walk past him.

'Borin' stuff.' he commented.

'Not at all! Having a wedding like this - it was absolutely beautiful!' Beth admonished.

'Nah. The only thing beautiful is you.' He kissed her softly.

'And you aren't wearing a suit.'

'Don't like 'em. Let's go inside. Am hungry.' he muttered and kissed her again before going inside.

The deer was served and it was a real feast. Nobody cared for watching out for walkers this moment. Daryl probably would if he didn't already have other plans.

When everybody was still eating and laughing and talking, he walked past Beth, poking her so she would look. He walked out of the eating room and nodded his head so she would follow.

And so she did. Excusing herself to her sister, she left the room and ran into Daryl who awaited her already.

'Thought ya might want a dessert.' he smirked and pulled her closer by her hips. Beth smiled.

'Nice idea. But here? Anybody could run into us and I doubt you'll hear anyone when we got it on for real.'

'Nah, not here. We'll go into that room there.' He said and pulled her into the room Rick had put the suits in. He closed the heavy metal door and went to pin her against a wall.

Full of need he kissed her passionately and pressed his body on hers. He stripped off his shirt fast and tossed it aside.

Soon Beth had her hands all over him. He went to kiss her neck, he suckled. Not being careful enough this time not to leave marks.

Beth's body shivered in sensation and she tried to open her dress but Daryl stopped her.

'Nah, we ain't gonna have that much time.' Instead of taking it off, he shifted it up so and reached down to her centre. He rubbed his hand over her panties, making her moan.

Beth bit her lip, she knew she had to take care not to be too loud this time. Walkers weren't the problem here.

Daryl got rid of her panties and zipped his pants open. He pushed them down and his boxers, too, freeing his damn hard cock.

He looked around the room, it wasn't his best choice for sex. Though he viewed a railing in front of some big pipes coming out of the wall and going through the floor.

'Hold on ta them, your back to me and then you bow down.' he grinned seeing Beth's questioning face. Though, she did what he said. Daryl laid his hands on her hips and positioned himself at her entrance. He slammed into her and made her cry out in pleasure. She really tried to keep quiet but it was hard.

Daryl began to thrust into her wetness, still holding on to her hips. The position gave him a good angle to fill her up totally.

Beth loved to feel his cock deep inside of her; she moaned and held on to the railing.

Daryl pounded into her, increasing his pace more and more. He groaned. She was so tight, it felt perfect and hearing her moaning his name stimulated him to thrust even faster and harder.

Beth felt herself reaching her climax. Her walls clenched around him and she cried out. After a few more thrusts she heard Daryl groaning even louder and felt him shooting his hot seed into her. After their orgasms wore off he pulled out of her, both their skin sweaty and their breath panting.

Daryl gave Beth a soft kiss before he froze.

'Let's get the cake.' he heard Carol's voice on the hallway, not far from the door.

'Damn.' he muttered and saw the cake standing hidden in one corner of the room. 'Fuck.'

Beth hurried to get her dress and her hair in order while Daryl searched for his clothes. He got his boxers on and when the door opened, he let his pants drop back on the floor and looked at Carol and Carl who were just looking for the cake.

'Daryl? Beth?' Carol was surprised to find them there, especially as Daryl had nothing more but his underwear on.

'Daryl just asked me to find him a fitting suit.' Beth lied, strongly trying not to blush.

'True. I chose this one but there was a button missing on the pants and so Beth fixed it but to fix I had to take it off.' Daryl explained, trying to keep cool.

He hoped desperately that Carol would believe them; he hoped she wouldn't think he would do nasty things with such a young girl. And he should be right.

'Alright. It's hard to fix a button when wearing pants. I always tried to make Ed believe that but he didn't.' Carol took the cake while Daryl put on the suit. He left the tie out but he had no other choice but to wear this damn suit now.

Carol left but Carl stayed watching them both.

'You might be able to fool Carol but you can't fool me. I know what is going on. I won't sell you out. Have fun.' he said and left them standing there alone. Surprised and shocked how obvious it seemingly was.

Maybe Carol also had noticed it and would be pretty hurt now. But usually, Carol didn't hide emotions so both hoped she really had been fallen for the lie.

'You look neat.' Beth smiled and kissed him.

'I hate this suit.' Daryl muttered. 'Let's go before someone else comes along.'

Beth went first, going back to the celebration. They all stood around a table where Maggie and Glenn cut the cake.

It turned dark, and they were still all celebrating, although Rick had gone to keep the watch.

Beth was tired, she sat at one of the tables and watched Maggie dance with Glenn when she suddenly felt someone's breath against her neck. She turned and faced Daryl.

'It's hot ta know yer wearin' no panties.' he whispered and pointed at his pocket where he definitely had it hidden.

Beth totally had forgotten about it and so the shock she hadn't been wearing underwear the whole afternoon was even bigger. She blushed in that deep red again and Daryl winked at her and walked away straight to his office.

Beth hid her embarrassment and went to her cell. She changed to her sleep clothes and put new panties on.

Daryl was mad she told herself but even more than mad he was lovable. And she loved him a lot.

**Oh oh, there they got nearly caught. **

**Carl noticed too much, as I said, children notice a lot more than adults. Will he tell someone or not?**

**We will see.**

**See you in the next part :)**


End file.
